


Pulled Over. (Eren x Reader NSFW)

by l0serkawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0serkawa/pseuds/l0serkawa
Summary: NSFW - 18+*This is S4, 19 year old ADULT Eren*My first (publicly posted) NSFW. This is a semi-oneshot, I’m going to add a second part. Thinking of doing a few more one shots too. ^.^The first part is all about your pleasure. The second is about his.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Pulled Over. (Eren x Reader NSFW)

“Are you sure?”

“I’m just not in the mood to talk to anyone.” He put his car back in drive and floored it down the road as you buckled up your seat belt. 

You and your boyfriend had made plans to visit some friends, but he’d been stressed out all day leading up to it. You’d told him a few times that it was okay for you to take a rain check, but he was adamant on not bailing. 

His anxiety had been getting worse over the past few days and you’d anticipated him cancelling, so you really weren’t surprised when he decided last minute (on the drive there, no less) that he just wasn’t up for it tonight. 

“You’re barely gonna need the seatbelt, we’re already here.” He said, putting his hand on your thigh and squeezing. Your face went hot as you recognized the scenery and realized what his intentions were. 

Eren loved physical intimacy. It was his love language - you even took that stupid online test together. Yours was gift giving. He thought it was a silly load of shit, but it definitely wasn’t wrong. 

He pulled over to an abandoned lot, one you’ve visited quite a few times over the course of your relationship. 

Eren reclined his seat all the way back, stretching his long legs out and putting his hands behind his head. 

“Get over here.”

Your heart fluttered as it typically does when his dominant side comes out to play. You obeyed, crawling over to him and straddling him. You slid your hands under his shirt and felt up his toned, muscular body. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re on top of me.” He smiled, already showing relief from the stress he was under just a few minutes ago.

You leaned down, kissing him softly. Instead of being met with the same tenderness, Eren kissed you back forcefully, tangling his fingers in your hair and pulling you in harder.

You slid your hands down his stomach and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off of him as he raised his arms up to make it easier. Eren pulled you back in quickly and you braced yourself on his biceps, enjoying the feeling of his warm, muscular body under your fingertips. 

You started grinding against his growing erection and felt slightly amused at the uncomfortable look on his face as he clearly wanted to get into it as quickly as possible. You had other plans, though, and were in the mood to tease him. It’s not like you had anywhere to be. 

Eren groaned, grinding his hips back into you. You bit your lip, trying not to display how much you were loving the feeling.

Eren gently pushed you up, so he was laying flat and looking up at you sitting upright on his lap. 

“Strip for me, baby.” 

You blushed as you looked down at him; heavy eyelids, no shirt, and desire written all over his face. His medium length hair wasn’t in his usual style, instead it was down and framed his face perfectly. You smirked and thanked the gods for blessing you with such a perfect man. 

You pulled off your top slowly and continued grinding on him as you stripped. Eren undid his jeans in the process, the two of you now only being separated by undergarments. His hands steadied you by holding onto your hips. 

As you removed your bra, you didn’t even have a moment to feel self conscious. Eren immediately moved his hands up to cup your breasts and pinch your nipples. You let out a soft moan, he knew how sensitive your breasts were and always made sure to tend to them properly. 

“My god... could you be any more beautiful?” He sighed, letting his hands slide back down your sides. While his left hand travelled to the small of your back, his right went under your skirt and his fingers pressed against your most sensitive spot. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re already so wet.” He said with a smile. He moved your underwear to the side and inserted a finger, causing you to let out a louder moan. Eren loved this and slid in another, finger fucking you at a painfully slow rate. 

“Mmm...” you purred, leaning in to kiss him. You started to move your hips against his hand, anxiously hoping he’d start to move his fingers faster. 

Eren’s left hand went from your back to your throat, where he held on to you just tight enough to muffle your voice but let you breathe. 

“If you want me to do something, ask.” He said in a much more serious and deeper tone than before. 

You swallowed nervously, you were feeling in control before but that feeling vanished as quickly as it came on. Eren’s dominance was intoxicating, and his demeanour when he acted like this was enough to make you melt. 

Eren’s fingers stopped moving inside you completely. The hand that was choking you now crept up your neck, pressing into your jaw and forcing you to look directly into his eyes. 

“Go on, say it.” 

“F-faster...” You started, blushing. “Please.” 

“You want me to go faster?”

“Y-yes... please.” You confirmed, breaking your eye contact. He was so intense when he was like this. 

“No.”

You looked back at him, noticing the menacing grin on his face. He took his fingers out, instead using his thumb to rub your clit slowly. You moaned, grinding into his hand again. 

“Show me how fast you want it.” 

“How?” You asked, slightly confused at his request and unsure of what he was implying. 

His long fingers teased your opening carefully, only entering about an inch. 

“Ride my fingers. Show me how fast you want it. I’m not asking.” His expression turned dark once more as he pushed you back up into a sitting position. 

You sunk down on his fingers slowly, moaning at the feeling. “There you go, baby. Just like that.” He said with a smirk. 

You lifted your body up and started bouncing on his fingers, his available hand travelling down your chest and giving your breasts and nipples the extra attention they craved. 

Eren smiled, pleased at the sight of you and the erotic sounds that were escaping your mouth. His thumb continued to rub circles on your clit as you rode his hand, bouncing your ass up and down on him. 

“Good girl” he praised, squeezing harder on your nipple. “My hand is soaking wet, baby. I love how turned on you get for me.” 

You could feel an orgasm building as Eren said his typical praises and started riding him even faster. You were moaning louder, beginning to lose control. 

“Are you gonna cum, baby? I want you to make yourself cum. You’re so fucking hot riding my fingers like this.” He said, increasing the pace of his thumb on your clit. 

“E-Eren” You squeaked, feeling your orgasm approach quickly. He sat up, face to face with your chest, and pulled one of your nipples into his mouth. Your moans were silenced with the overwhelming feeling of pleasure, and you were only able to let out squeaks at this point as he started to use his sharp teeth to pinch your nipple. 

“Cum for me.” He said with his face still on your breast. “Cum, baby. I want to feel you cum on my fingers. Cum on my hand, baby.” 

His words were enough to send you over the edge, and your orgasm released in such power that you were practically screaming. Waves of pleasure rippled your body as you felt Eren continue to finger fuck you slowly, making sure you could ride out your orgasm as long as possible. 

You leaned down, pressing your head into his shoulder. Eren slowly removed his fingers and brought them up to his face. He pushed you back up, making sure you were watching him, and your face turned bright red as he licked them slowly. 

“You taste so good, babe.” A wicked smile appeared across his face. “Your turn.” 

Before you could object, his fingers were in your mouth and being shoved down your throat. You grabbed his wrist with both hands, knowing exactly what he wanted as he pulled this quite frequently. 

You slowly sucked his fingers, individually, making sure to flick your tongue around every spot. You let him finger fuck your throat, causing you to cough - only a little as you were used to it by now. 

“Open.” He instructed, and you opened your mouth with your tongue sticking all the way out. His fingers were completely cleaned from your juices, and he pressed them down your throat one last time. Your eyes watered as he went deep, making you gag. 

“What a good girl.” He said softly, smiling up at you. “You look so pretty when you’re a drooling, soaking wet mess.”

You leaned back down and hugged him for a minute, needing a few seconds before you continued. He knew that when you did this, it meant you needed a short break. His hands rubbed your back slowly and he kissed your forehead. 

“You did so good, baby.” He whispered in your ear. “You’re so beautiful. I love you so much.” He kissed your cheek, not stopping the comforting back rubs as you caught your breath and soaked in the feeling of your bare chests against each other. 

Eren continued whispering soft praises and you’d finally recovered from your orgasm. Now that you’d gotten yours, it was his turn. 


End file.
